the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard CAN'T use FLY!? - The Dex! Episode 48!
|image=48.jpg|Epnumber=48|airdate=11 Feb 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Aegislash|next=Hoppip}} Charizard CAN'T use Fly!? - The Dex! Episode 48! is the forty-eighth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Charizard Alex and Charizard and it covers the Flame Pokémon, Charizard! It aired on February 11th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, we knock out the most suggested Pokemon of all time! It's CHARIZARD! YAY!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Charizard is most likley the most popular of the Gen 1 starter final forms. * Charizard are known to be fair fighters, only resorting to using their fire breath unless absolutely necessary. * Charizard is one of few non-legendary Pokémon that appear on the box-art of a Pokémon game. * Many people complain that Charizard can't use Fly, even though that was only ever the case in Red/Blue. All subsequent Pokémon games have Charizard able to learn the HM. * The Charmander line is based on the Fire Salamander from Medieval Times. Salamanders enjoy living in damp, moist places, and would often times seek shelter in wood piles. When those piles were lit on fire, it appeared as though they were born from fire. Dragons Are Cool * Charizard is based on the classic depiction of fire-breathing dragons from European dragons. These dragons are different from Chinese/Japanese dragons, which are more similar to Rayquaza. * The culutural differences between dragon depictions is likely due to dinosaur bones. ** In the West, dragons appear similar to Eotyrannus, with bones being discovered in places like the Isle of Wight in the UK. ** In the East, dragons appear similar to the Elasmosaurus, with bones being discovered all over Asia. ** Ancient people saw these bones, and created the mythical dragon based on what they believed those creatures looked like. * In China there was an ancient remedy called "Dragon Bone Powder" which was actually made from crushed Dinosaur bone. * The idea of fire breathing dragons comes from the sinister concept of shooting things from one's mouth. This is tied to the negative depiction of vomit. ** Heros shoot from their eyes and hands like Cyclops and Iron Man. ** Villains shoot from their mouths like Reptile or Alien. Battle Strategy ' Physical Sweeper (Mega X) ' * Item: Charizardite X * Ability: Solar Power → Tough Claws * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, - Sp. Attack) * EVs: 252 Att / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Dragon Dance ** Dragon Claw ** Earthquake ** Flare Blitz * Charizard X gets boosts to both Attack stats and Defense. * Tough Claws gives further bonuses to STAB Dragon Claw and Flare Blitz thanks to contact. * Earthquake is an excellent coverage option, despite the lack of Tough Claws bonuses. * Dragon Dance can turn Charizard into a very powerful sweeper. ' Special Sweeper (Mega Y) ' * Item: Charizardite Y * Ability: Blaze → Drought * Nature: Modest (+Sp. Attack, -Attack) * EVs: 252 SpA / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Fire Blast ** Solar Beam ** Focus Blast/Dragon Pulse ** Roost * Charizard Y gets insane Special Attack buffs, and some more Special Bulk. * Drought summons the sunlight, boosting the already powerful Fire Blast's power, and charges Solar Beam instantly. * Dragon Pulse can help against Dragon-types. * Roost helps recover damage taken by entry hazards. 'Random Thoughts' * Fire Spin on Charizard Y can trap opponents, deal residual damage, and gets a bonus from the sunlight. * Substitute + Fire Spin + Dragon Dance on Charizard X can lead to a devastating sweep. Gallery 48.jpg Charizard Intro.JPG|Intro Charizard.JPG|Charizard Title Card Charizard Battle 1.JPG|Battle Set 1 Charizard Battle 2.JPG|Battle Set 2 Charizard End.JPG|End Card Dragons Are Cool - Charizard.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Charizard Category:Charizard Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Dragons Are Cool Category:Dragon Dance Category:Dragon Claw Category:Earthquake Category:Flare Blitz Category:Fire Blast Category:Solar Beam Category:Focus Blast Category:Roost Category:Dragon Pulse Category:Fire Spin Category:Blaze Category:Solar Power Category:Tough Claws Category:Drought Category:Mega Stone